Seth' Story
by kazu-hattori
Summary: Ein Jahr ist es nun her, seit sich die Volturi zurückgezogen haben. Für die Cullens war es nun an der Zeit weiterzuziehen, doch das Leben in Forks und La Push geht weiter- auch für den 16-Jährigen Werwolfjungen Seth Clearwater.
1. Der Abschied

**Der Abschied**

Nun war es also soweit. Vor fast genau einem Jahr war es zur Auseinandersetzung zwischen uns und den Volturi gekommen und jetzt war es an der Zeit für die Cullens den Wohnort zu wechseln. Jake würde natürlich mit ihnen gehen.

Wir alle waren auf dem Weg zu ihnen um Abschied zu nehmen. Den meisten ging es natürlich um Jacob und Nessie, aber ich würde sie alle vermissen. Edward- inzwischen wohl mein bester Freund. Bella, die die Hoffnung auf ein friedliches Zusammensein zwischen Werwolf und Vampir nie aufgeben hatte. Carlisle – das gutherzigste Wesen, welches ich je kennengelernt habe, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von seiner Frau- der mütterlichen Esme. Und auch all die anderen Vampire mit ihren guten und schlechten Seiten.

Alle von uns waren in Menschengestalt gekommen. _Unser _Rudel hatte die Abneigung und Furcht zu den Cullens schon seit einiger Zeit abgelegt – sogar Leah.

Sams Rudel ging es größtenteils gegen den Strich, dass sie so bei ihren ehemaligen Erzfeinden auftauchen mussten, aber Sam meinte, es sei ein Zeichen des Vertrauens und so blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl.

Unsere Rudel hatten sich seit der Massenanhäufung der Vampire letztes Jahr vergrößert.

Sams Rudel bestand aus 7 Wölfen: Sam, Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady und den zwei Neuzugängen Daniel und Joe, die gerade mal 12 waren, als sie sich zum ersten Mal verwandelten.

Unser, also Jacobs Rudel bestand aus 6 Wölfen: Jacob, Leah, Quil, Embry, ich und Liz, die noch genauso jung war wie Dan und Joey.

Die 5 Jüngsten, die letztes Jahr entstanden waren, hatte Sam zurückgeschickt, als sicher war, dass man sie nicht mehr brauchte. Sie sollten ihr Leben weiterleben. Bis die Cullens das nächste Mal auftauchten, würde kaum eine Gruppe Vampire unseren Weg kreuzen, gegen die wir nicht ankommen würden.

Seit Leah nicht mehr der einzige weibliche Werwolf war, schien sie ihr Schicksal nicht mehr ganz so schlimm zu finden. Liz und sie verstanden sich prächtig, weshalb Liz zu uns gewechselt hatte.

Wir 5 fragten uns schon einige Zeit wie es mit Jacobs Rudel weitergehen sollte, wenn Jacob selbst nicht mehr da sein würde. Diese Entscheidung musste er heute fällen.

Der Vampirgeruch wurde stärker und schon bald nahmen wir die 10 Gestalten wahr, die uns allen Anschein nach, schon erwarteten.

_Hey Edward_! , dachte ich und grinste.

Dann kamen wir an. Alle hatten sich vor dem großen Haus versammelt, was nun ziemlich leblos und leer wirkte. Sams Rudel hielt einige Meter hinter unserem. Langsam ließ ich den Blick über die Cullens wandern. In allen Gesichtern spiegelten sich die ungleichen Gefühle von Trauer und Vorfreude wieder. Bella schien etwas trauriger zu sein, als der Rest. Ich vermutete, dass es wohl daran lag, dass sie bereits viele wichtige Abschiede getätigt hatte. Charlie, der übrigens bald zu uns ziehen wollte, nachdem er „heimlich" ein Jahr lang mit Mom zusammen war, hatte Bella mit dem Versprechen verabschiedet, ihn zu besuchen. Ich dachte, Charlie hatte während des letzten Jahres herausgefunden, was aus seiner Tochter geworden war, allerdings würde es niemand aussprechen, denn von den Volturi hatten alle für die nächsten paar Jahre genug. Renee hatte Bella dasselbe Versprechen gegeben- per Telefon- aber sie wusste noch nicht, ob sie es einhalten würde, weil sie dachte, dass dies zu viel für ihre Mutter sei. Zu letzt waren dort noch Bellas Freunde aus der Schule. Ihnen hatte sie lediglich Abschiedsbriefe geschrieben, in denen sie ihnen so höflich wie möglich verständlich gemacht hat, dass sie einander wohl nie wieder sehen würden. All diese Informationen über Bella hatte ich natürlich in Jakes Gedanken gelesen. Bella hatte immer noch einen großen Teil seines Herzens eingenommen, auch wenn er sie nicht mehr auf diese Weise liebte.

Verliebt sein, prägen… diese Themen interessierten mich momentan noch überhaupt nicht. Wie und wann ich das richtige Mädchen nun finden würde, war mir recht egal.

Als ich das Räuspern von Carlisle hörte, fiel mir erst auf, dass er vorgetreten war. Vermutlich folgte jetzt eine Dankes- und Abschiedsrede, so wie ich es von ihm erwartet hätte. Und so kam es. Kaum eine Sekunde später begann er auch schon.

„Vielen Dank, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Wir wissen das sehr zu schätzen.", ein Lächeln zierte sein perfektes Gesicht, „Es stimmt meine Familie und mich wirklich traurig, dass wir uns heute von euch verabschieden müssen und zwar für einen ungewissen Zeitraum. In naher Vergangenheit habt ihr uns immer geholfen und unterstützt, wie gefährlich und aussichtslos die Situation auch schien. Ohne euch, würden wir wohl nicht mehr auf dieser Erde existieren und wenn doch wäre unser Dasein überdeckt von Trauer, weil wir so große Verluste hinnehmen mussten. Durch Nessie sind unsere Familien auf merkwürdige Weise miteinander verbunden worden, sodass ihr für uns selbst schon so gut wie zur Familie gehört. Wir schulden euch ewige Dankbarkeit und wenn ihr in Zukunft Hilfe brauchen solltet, werden wir euch genauso selbstverständlich zur Seite stehen, wie ihr es getan habt. Mit diesen Worten möchte ich mich noch einmal herzlich für alles bedanken, was ihr für uns getan habt. Vielen Dank und von uns allen: Auf Wiedersehen Freunde."

Mit diesen letzten Worten hielt er Sam die Hand hin. Ohne zu zögern, trat dieser vor und nahm sie „Danke gleichfalls Carlisle. Wir bitten euch: Passt auf Nessie und Jacob auf."

„Versprochen.", antwortete der Doktor. Dann schüttelten sie die Hände und ließen sie wieder sinken.

Ich seufzte. Warum zur Hölle musste das alles so förmlich ablaufen? Ich hörte Edward auf diesen Gedanken hin schmunzeln und grinste ihn an. Dann trat ich vor. Musste man alles selbst in die Hand nehmen? Ohne Hemmungen trat ich neben Sam und legte freundschaftlich eine Hand auf Carlisles Schulter.

„Ich werde euch vermissen."

Ich lächelte und er erwiderte dieses mit einem „Danke Seth."

Dann ging ich weiter zu Edward. Freundschaftlich schloss ich ihn in die Arme und klopfte ihm ordentlich auf den Rücken. „Mach's gut Alter. Meld dich ab und zu. Ohne euch wird es hier langweilig."

„Du auch.", antwortete er, „aber besser Langeweile, als Lebensgefahr."

Ich ließ ihn los und lachte. „Na da bin ich mir nicht so sicher." Wir beide lachten und dann hörte ich Bella ebenfalls kichern.

Mein Blick wanderte zu ihr.

Nessie, die inzwischen aussah wie eine Fünfjährige, trug sie auf dem Arm.

„Bis bald, große Schwester", grinste ich und zwinkerte Bella zu, „Mach Edward und Nessie nicht das Leben schwer."

Sie lachte: „Ich geb' mein bestes!"

„Dir auch bis bald Nessie", sagte ich zu der Kleinen, „Ich bin schon gespannt, wie du aussiehst, wenn wir uns das nächste mal sehen. Wahrscheinlich noch hübscher, wenn das überhaupt geht."

Ich grinste, aber sie sah traurig aus und die Tränen liefen bereits ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Seth.", sagte sie mit ihrer unvergleichlich süßen Stimme.

„Ich dich auch Nessie.", sagte ich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn: „Sei brav zu Jake."

Und so ging es weiter. Die Rudel folgten meinem Beispiel, allerdings beschränkten sich die meisten auf einen Händedruck mit Carlisle und Abschiedsgrüßen für Nessie und Bella. Als alle fertig waren, räusperte sich plötzlich Leah. Es wunderte mich wie sehr sie sich in den letzten paar Monaten verändert hatte.

„Jacob", begann sie „wir müssen mit dir reden."

Dass sie mit „wir" nur Jakes Rudel meinte, war allen klar. Jake seufzte. Er wusste worum es ging. Dann kam er auf uns zu.


	2. Jacobs Rudel

**Jacobs Rudel**

„Du weißt worum es geht, Jake", sagte Leah und schien nicht sehr begeistert.

Jacob runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, als suche er nach den richtigen Worten, aber er schwieg weiter.

„Was wird aus uns, wenn du nicht mehr da bist?", warf Embry ein und sprach damit aus, was uns allen auf der Zunge lag.

„Hört zu", begann Jake endlich. Scheinbar hatte er die richtigen Worte gefunden, „Es ist besser, wenn ihr euch wieder Sams Rudel anschließt."

„Niemals!", riefen Leah und ich wie aus einem Munde.

Das konnte er nicht machen! Wir waren zwei Rudel! Mit den anderen verbannt uns kaum noch was. WIR waren eine Familie! Jake zögerte, weil er uns keine Befehle erteilen wollte.

„Ihr könnt nicht mitkommen! Ihr werdet hier gebraucht! Ihr müsst dem Stamm helfen, wenn es wieder Schwierigkeiten gibt- auch du Leah!", fügte Jake hinzu als sie ihm wiedersprechen wollte.

Unbemerkt deutete er auf Lizzy, die mit besorgtem Blick zu Leah schaute. Sie wollte nicht, dass Leah ging. Diese grummelte Jacob bloß an. Eigentlich mochte sie Lizzy auch nicht allein zurücklassen.

„Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit?", fragte Quil, der sich lange zurückgehalten hatte.

„Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, würde ich-"

Dann fiel mir was ein und ich unterbrach ihn.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit!"

Alle schauten augenblicklich zu mir. Es war mir jedoch nicht unangenehm. Die Idee war schließlich gut.

„Wir könnten weiterhin ein Rudel sein!", sagte ich endlich. Doch Jake verdrehte die Augen.

„Ein Rudel ohne Leitwolf?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Genau!"

„Das ist doch schwachsinnig…"

„Wir sind dafür reif genug!", platze es aus Embry heraus.

„Und wenn es Komplikationen gibt, bin ja immer noch ich da- bin ich nicht dein Stellvertreter Jacob? Das Beta-Tier?", kam es von Leah.

Moment mal- von Leah? Alle schauten sie fassungslos an. Nie zuvor hatte sie etwas gesagt, was ihre Stellung im Rudel in den Vordergrund gestellt hätte. Im Gegenteil. Sie hatte mit großen Mühen versucht, sich nichts darauf einzubilden (was sie sonst immer gerne tat) und hatte sogar ihre Freude darüber verdrängt und das nur, um uns nicht auf die Nerven zu gehen und ein gutes Beta-Tier zu sein. Sie hatte eine 180 Grad Drehung hinter sich. Doch jetzt spiegelte sich die Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick wieder- und die Trauer.

Obwohl wir nicht in Wolfsgestalt waren, wussten wir alle was sie dachte: ‚Ich will nicht zurück zu Sam. Tu mir das nicht an'

In diesem Moment hatten wir wohl alle Mitleid mit ihr, auch wenn wir es nie zugeben würden. Ihr Blick wirkte so verzweifelt und beinahe flehend, dass ich mir vorkam wie ein großer Bruder, der sie trösten musste. Plötzlich drehten sich alle vorwurfsvoll Jake zu, der nicht mindermitfühlend wirkte.

Er schluckte.

…

„In Ordnung. Bis ich wiederkomme, wertet ihr ohne euren Leitwolf den Aufgaben nachgehen. Leah wird sich um die geschäftlichen Dinge kümmern und Seth wird für sie einspringen, wenn sie verhindert ist- schaffst du das Kleiner?", fragte er mich herausfordernd grinsend.

„Na sicher!", sagte ich und erwiderte ich sein Grinsen.

„Mach's gut Alter, wir werden dich vermissen.", mischte sich Quil ein und stieß Jake freundschaftlich vor die Schulte. Damit war wieder die Abschiedsstimmung eingebrochen.

„Und pass gut auf Nessie auf!", setzte Embry ein, während er ihm durch die Haare wuschelte.

„Komm uns mal besuchen", murmelte Lizzy- sie war ziemlich schüchtern - und lächelte.

Dann, so schnell, dass wir es nicht mitbekamen, hatte sich Leah in Jakes Arme geworfen. Sie weinte und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob wegen des Abschieds oder aus Dankbarkeit- wahrscheinlich wusste sie es selbst nicht. So eine Gefühlsregung hatte Leah, seit ihrer Anfangszeit als Werwolf, nicht mehr gezeigt.

Alle waren von der Situation gerührt und Jake wurde kurz rot vor Verlegenheit, ehe er lächelte und Leahs Umarmung mit einem „Du packst das.", erwiderte.

Nach dem ersten emotionalen Abschied, folgte der nächste. Sams Rudel hatte sich zu uns gesellt. Die Cullens hatten bereits begonnen, es ich in ihren Autos bequem zu machen.

Dann kam Nessie auf uns zugelaufen und zupfte an Jacobs Hose: „Es wird Zeit", sagte sie und lächelte Jake an.

Dieser konnte natürlich nicht wiederstehen: „Ich bin soweit."

Er nahm das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm, wandte sich uns noch ein letztes Mal zu und sagte bloß: „Man sieht sich."

Anschließend hob er den freien Arm als Abschiedsgruß. Auch Nessie winkte uns noch zu, ehe sie sich umdrehten und in Edwards Volvo stiegen. Kaum 2 Sekunden später, fuhren die Autos der Reihe nach die Ausfahrt entlang.

Nun würde das Leben also ohne sie weitergehen. Vermutlich weniger spannend und weniger gefährlich, demnach aber auch friedlicher, wie Edward es schon gesagt hatte. Machs gut Edward, alter Kumpel, dachte ich noch, dann verschwanden die Autos außer Sichtweite. Neben mir hörte ich Leah schluchzen.

Ich grinste sie frech an: „Du kannst ja doch ganz niedlich sein, Leah."

Sie grummelte, wurde aber leicht rot unter ihren Tränen: „Verzieh dich, Seth!"

Mein Grinsen wurde breiter, dann verneigte ich mich scherzhaft vor ihr und sagte: „Wie Ihr wünscht, Leitwolf Nr. 2, Euer Hoheit."

Dann rannte ich- mir wohl bewusst, dass Leah mich schon bald einholen würde.

Ich war bereit.

Mein neues Leben konnte beginnen.


	3. Der öde Altag

**Der öde Altag**

„Und fertig!", sagte ich stolz, als ich auch das letzte Teil- den Flachbildschirm, aus Charlies Haus getragen und auf seinen neuen Platz in unserem Wohnzimmer gestellt hatte.

Ab heute würde Charlie offiziell bei uns wohnen, nachdem er „heimlich" das ganze letzte Jahr mit Mom zusammen war. Nun hatte er zwar einen weiteren Weg zur Arbeit, aber unser Haus war größer- optimal für vier Personen- im Gegensatz zu dem Seinen, welches schon mit zweien überfüllt schien.

„Gut gemacht!", sagte Charlie, der hinter mir stand und mein Werk begutachtete, „Ihr Quileute seid wirklich kräftige Burschen."

Ich kicherte und verbesserte ihn: „Nur der Teil mit dem pelzigen Geheimnis."

Er grummelte etwas wie: „Oder so."

Er hatte sich immer noch nicht damit abgefunden in einer Welt voller Märchengestalten zu leben, aber immerhin akzeptierte er es. Ich denke, dass er inzwischen auch eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon hatte, was aus seiner Tochter geworden war, auch wenn es noch niemand auszusprechen gewagt hatte.

Plötzlich wurden meine Gedanken unterbrochen, weil Mom zur Tür hereinkam.

„Ich seid also fertig?", fragte sie, als sie den Fernseher sah.

„Sieht ganz so aus! Seth ist wirklich ein Wunderknabe!"

Mom kicherte, dann klammerte sie sich an Charlies Arm und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Charlie lief augenblicklich rot an und ich musste kurz an Bella denken Ich hatte Mom seit Dads Tod nicht mehr so glücklich erlebt und es freute mich, wie viel besser es ihr jetzt ging.

„Achja Seth, ehe ich es vergesse!", warf Mom plötzlich ein, „Jared hat vorhin angerufen, als du mit Tragen beschäftigt warst. Er meinte er würde morgen auf der hohen Klippe seinen Geburtstag feiern."

„Ach echt?", fragte ich verwundert, „davon hat er gestern gar nichts erzählt."

„Er meinte, er vergesse immer noch ab und zu, dass euer Rudel nichts von dem mitbekommt, was er in Wolfsgestalt übermittelt."

Ich seufzte. Idiot.

„Nun ja. Könntest du vielleicht Leah Bescheid sagen? Ich glaube sie wollte mit Liz zum Strand." , fragte sie, dann warf sie einen verlegenden Blick zu Charlie. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ein wenig Zeit mit ihm allein verbringen wollte.

„Geht klar, Mom. Bis später!", sagte ich und keine Sekunde später, war ich aus dem Fenster gesprungen.

Oben hörte ich Mom noch sagen: „Ich hasse es, wenn er das tut.", dann war ich auch schon auf dem Weg zum Strand.

Tatsächlich saß Leah zusammen mit Lizzy auf einem Steg, die Füße im Wasser hängend.

„Hey ihr zwei!", rief ich bereits von Weitem.

Ich wusste, dass es unangenehm werden könnte, wenn ich etwas von ihren „Frauengesprächen" mitbekam.

Ich sah noch wie Leah die Augen verdrehte, ehe se mir antwortete: „Was willst du, Seth?"

„Hey Seth", sagte Lizzie.

Ich schenkte Lizzy ein Lächeln und wandte mich wieder meiner Schwester zu: „ Jared hat Geburtstag. Morgen Abend steigt auf der Klippe die Party. Sag das auch den anderen."

Leah schien ebenfalls verwundert, Lizzy sah eher neugierig aus**.**

„Mach ich und du geh jetzt und lauf ein bisschen Patrouille. Ich löse dich später ab."

„Okay!"

So war es seid Jake weg ist ständig. Wenn Leah keine Lust hatte zu laufen, musste meist ich ran, weil ich ihr von unserem Rudel am häufigsten über den Weg lief. Aber ich beschwerte mich nicht. Schließlich hatte ich ohnehin nichts anderes zu tun. Seit die Vampire weg waren, hatte das Leben wieder seinen gewohnten Lauf genommen- es war ziemlich langweilig.

„Bis später dann.", rief ich den Mädchen noch zu.

Dann rannte ich in den Wald und verwandelte mich. Erleichtert seufzte ich auf, als ich bemerkte, dass ich nicht allein war.

_Hey Embry._

_Oh, Seth, was geht?_

_Leah hat mich auf Patrouille geschickt._

_Wie immer._

_Ja. Wo steckt Quil?_

_Bei Claire._

_Wie immer._

Wir beide lachten.

_Hast du schon von Jareds Party gehört? _

_Nein, wann und wo? _

_Morgen Abend auf der Klippe._

_Cool._

_Ja, endlich mal ein wenig Abwechslung. Sag mal hast du vielleicht Lust mir beim Laufen etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten?_

_Sicher! Ich hab eh nichts zu tun._

_Gut. Wir treffen uns am kleinen Wasserfall._

_Alles klar. Bis gleich._

Kaum zwei Minuten später waren wir beide am Treffpunkt und liefen von dort aus zunächst die nahegelegenen Gebiete ab. Embry und ich verbrachten seit die Cullens weg waren, fast jeden Tag miteinander, da wir sowas wie die Außenseiter geworden waren. Die Ungeprägten, die Gefühlslosen. Embry neben mir lachte auf meinen Gedanken hin und stimmte ein.

Doch irgendwann wurde er ruhiger. _Aber mal ehrlich Seth. Willst du dass es so weitergeht?_

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Mir war es egal.

_Ach komm schon, du bist inzwischen doch auch in dem Alter, indem der Gedanke an eine Freundin nicht mehr so abwegig ist. Hast du nie daran gedacht mal mit einem Mädchen auszugehen?_

_Doch schon. Aber mir ist es wirklich egal Embry. Ich nehme mein Leben so wie es ist und so wie es sein wird. Ob ich mich jetzt präge oder verliebe und wann ist mir völlig Schnuppe. Was soll das denn für Liebe sein, wenn man sie sich erzwingen muss?_

Darüber dachte er nach.

_Da hast du wohl recht._

_Immer doch,_ grinste ich, dann wechselte ich das Thema, _Hey Embry heute schon was Ordentliches in den Magen bekommen?_

_Nein nicht wirklich, aber Leah hat dir doch-_

_Ach Leah! Die braucht sich gar nicht so aufspielen. Sie ist und wird immer meine Schwester bleiben. Los! Lass uns jagen! _

Dann ließen wir unseren Instinkten freien Lauf. Nach der dritten Beute, bemerkten wir plötzlich zwei weitere Anwesende.

_Oh nein._

_Das kannst du laut sagen, Seth! Wieso bist du nicht am Laufen? _

_Ich hatte hunger._

Sie schnaufte. _Wir lösen Embry und dich jetzt ab, auch wenn ihr gar nichts getan habt._

_Wir haben was getan. Bis wir hunger bekommen haben, beschwerte sich Embry._

Leah war davon nicht sehr überzeugt. _Komm Lizzy wir laufen die Grenzen des Reservats ab._

_Okay!_

Ich seufzte und verwandelte mich zurück. Embry tat es mir gleich.

„Ich wird dann mal Seth! Du weißt schon- meine Eltern."

„Na klar", sagte ich.

Embrys Eltern wussten noch immer nicht über die Wölfe bescheid.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend auf Jareds Party schätze ich?"

„ Sicher bis morgen"

„Bis morgen."

Dann war er weg.

Und ich hatte das Gefühl, oder vielleicht war es die Hoffnung, dass auf der Party morgen etwas ganz besonderes geschehen würde.


	4. Die Geburtstagsparty

Die Geburtstagsparty

Es war voll. Voll und sehr laut. Aber die Stimmung war gut und das Essen fabelhaft, sodass man diese Tatsachen leicht verdrängen konnte. Es schien, als sei das ganze Reservat gekommen plus alte Verwandte und Bekannte von Jared, die irgendwo Außerhalb lebten. Es war schier unmöglich sich alle Gesichter mit den dazugehörigen Namen, Bekanntschafts- und Verwandtschaftsverhältnissen zu merken.

Wegen des Menschenanlaufs wurden diverse Vorsichtsmaßnamen getroffen: Die Klippenränder wurden abgesperrt, da auch kleinere Kinder anwesend waren; Alle zwei Stunden mussten zwei Wölfe los um aufzupassen, dass sich keine Gefahr anschlich, solange fast alle auf der Klippe waren und feierten. Und die letzte, wohl eher ein Verbot als eine Maßnahme, wir mussten uns beherrschen. Keiner durfte Verdacht schöpfen, dass wir nicht „normal" waren, das hieß für uns: Keine Gefühlsausbrüche, kein Einsatz von übermenschlicher Stärke und so wenig direkten Hautkontakt mit allen Partygästen, außer der Rudelmitglieder und allen, die von dem Rudel wussten.

Doch trotz dieser Einschränkungen, war es ein sehr lustiger und amüsanter Abend. Endlich waren wir mal wieder vereint- wie früher als wir noch eine Familie waren, immer zu Besuch bei Emily, ohne die Probleme der Prägung und der aufgeteilten Rudel. Es war wie ein Klassentreffen, mit der Ausnahme, dass alles genauso vertraut war wie früher. Dennoch war das Gefühl merkwürdig, nicht mehr alle Geheimnisse und Geschehnisse von allen zu kennen. Außerdem fehlte Jacob. Wir alberten herum, lachten, plauderten über alte Tage und auch über die neusten Ereignisse. Erst so gegen Mitternacht löste sich unsere Gruppe allmählich auf und vielleicht war es auch besser so. Ich hatte schon viele Gäste bemerkt, die unserer Gruppe misstrauische Blicke zuwarfen. Wir mussten für sie aussehen wie eine rebellierende Bande von Heranwachsenden, alle groß und kräftig gebaut, vermutlich bereit jeden zu verprügeln, der uns auch nur falsch ansah. Ich grinste bei dem Gedanken. Je mehr wir wurden, desto weniger nahmen die anderen uns ab, dass wir La Push nur beschützen wollten.

Mein Magen knurrte und ich schlurfte- zum sechsten Mal diesen Abend- zum Büffet, welches hauptsächlich Mum und Emily hergerichtet hatten. Ich tat mir wie immer von allem etwas drauf, auch wenn es gar nicht zusammen passte, dann suchte ich mir einen etwas abgelegenen Platz im angrenzenden Waldstück und setzte mich auf einen Baumstumpf. Ich brauchte unbedingt ein bisschen Ruhe.

Sofort machte ich mich über das Essen her, bis ich nach einer Weile leise Schritte vernahm, die vom Fest, genau auf mich zu kamen. Es waren unvorsichtige, leise Schritte, die ich niemandem zuordnen konnte. Wahrscheinlich ein Gast, der dieselbe Idee vom „In-Ruhe-Essen" hatte wie ich. Die Schritte kamen näher bis ich eine kleine Silhouette erkannte- keine 1,60 m groß, zierlich- ein Mädchen also. Sie machte noch ein paar Schritte in den Schatten, dann blieb sie abrupt stehen. Vermutlich hatte sie gemerkt, dass sie nicht allein war.

„Oh", machte sie überrascht.

Ihre Stimme war hoch und angenehm.

Da sie nicht den Anschein machte sich weiter fortzubewegen, lächelte ich sie freundlich an und sagte: „Hallo."

Scheinbar hatte sie, wie die Meisten, Angst vor meiner Gruppe und mir. Wer war sie überhaupt?

„Hallo", erwiderte sie langsam, dann fügte sie hinzu „Endschuldige. Ich wusste nicht, dass hier jemand ist."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Woher auch?" Dann fiel mir der Teller in ihren Händen auf. „Wolltest du auch hier essen?"

„Ja", sagte sie, „Es sei denn es stört dich."

Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf: „Wieso sollte es?"

Dann deutete ich auf den Platz neben mir. Von jetzt auf gleich entspannte sie sich und ein schüchternes Lächeln legte sie auf ihre Lippen. Sie kam näher und setzte sich schließlich einen halben Meter von mir entfernt, auf den Stumpf.

„Danke.", nuschelte sie leicht verlegen.

„Kein Problem.", antwortete ich, ehe ich grinsend hinzufügte „Guten Appetit."

Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu mir- immer noch lächelnd: „Dir auch, ähm…"

„Seth. Seth Clearwater", half ich ihr.

„Freut mich Seth. Ich bin Lilian."

„Lilian? Hmm…"

„Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung mit dem Namen?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein. Ein schöner Name ehrlich. Aber ich würde dich gerne Lily nennen, wenn's dir Recht ist?", fragte ich.

Lily war doch ein guter Spitzname. Dasselbe dachte sie wohl auch.

„ Natürlich! Meine Familie nennt mich ebenfalls so!"

„Wenn das so ist, ist es ja gut."

Dann brach ein längeres Schweigen ein. Wir aßen- ich war schneller als sie, obwohl ich mindestens das Fünffache von ihr auf dem Teller hatte. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, Lily etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Sie war zwar verdammt klein, aber ich schätze sie dennoch so auf mein Alter. Ihre schwarzen, langen Haare, hatte sie zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden, die ihr knapp über die Schultern fielen. Wie alle von uns, war ihre Haut naturgebräunt, was das helle weiß-rosa Sommerkleidchen, das sie trug, besser zur Geltung brachte. Im Großen und Ganzen war sie wirklich hübsch.

„Du gehörst zu denen, nicht wahr?", unterbrach sie das Schweigen plötzlich.

Ich seufzte- Also doch. „Wenn du die Gruppe mit den großen Jungs meinst, dann schon."

„Und den zwei Mädchen.", ergänzte sie zu meiner Überraschung.

Wow. Sie war aufmerksam.

„Genau… und den zwei Mädchen", bestätigte ich ihr also.

„Ähm", begann sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Anscheinend lag ihr noch etwas auf der Zunge.

„Ja?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Also... Es ist vielleicht etwas unhöflich aber: Ihr kamt mir alle ein wenig… naja…. rüpelhaft vor, aber du bist ganz anders…. So nett!", sie wurde rot.

Es war ihr wohl peinlich mir so etwas jemals vorgeworfen zu haben.

„Das denken alle von Außerhalb. Dabei haben wir uns nur zusammengetan um unser Reservat zu schützen.", beruhigte ich sie.

Mir war nicht entgangen, dass sie immer noch irgendwie respektvoll mit mir sprach.

„Ehrlich?", fragte sie, wieder zu meiner Überraschung, beinahe bewundernd.

Eine ganz andere Reaktion als die Leute, denen wir es bisher erklärt hatten. Ich glaube ich konnte Lily richtig gut leiden.

„Ja", sagte ich, bis mir etwas anderes einfiel „Bist du mit Jared verwandt oder befreundet oder so?"

Sie nickte: „Ich bin seine Cousine."

„Er hat nie etwas von dir erzählt.", stellte ich stirnrunzelnd fest- nicht mal an sie gedacht, als wir noch zu einem Rudel gehörten.

„Wir haben nicht viel Kontakt. Ich bin eigentlich auch nur gekommen, weil meine Mum ihre Schwester wiedersehen wollte", erklärte sie.

„Schade.", seufzte ich und das meinte ich wirklich so.

„Wieso schade?"

„Dann werden wir uns wohl kaum wiedersehen, in nächster Zeit."

„Oh.", Sie wurde wieder rot unter ihrer naturbraunen Haut. „I-Ich wohne nicht sehr weit weg von hier. Außerdem bleiben wir noch eine Woche."

„Echt? Dann könnten wir uns ja mal treffen?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Gerne.", lächelte sie.

„Super!" Die Erlösung aus dem öden Alltag!! Endlich!! Und Lily war eine gute Gesellschaft, da war ich mir inzwischen sicher. Wir würden uns gut verstehen.

„Wie wär's mit Morgen?", schlug ich vor. Je eher desto besser! Jedenfalls dachte ich das. Sie jedoch sagte nichts. Das kam ihr wohl etwas übereilig- ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln: „Also wenn du nicht-"

„Doch! Morgen ist gut!", sagte sie schnell, ehe ich es mir noch mal anders überlegte.

Ich musste grinsen. Sie machte mir wirklich gute Laune.

„Na dann, Morgen gegen ein Uhr nachmittags selber Ort?"

„Klar."

„Lily?", hörten wir plötzlich jemanden rufen.

„Oh das ist meine Mum!"

„Gehen wir zurück."

Wir bahnten uns den Weg zurück zum Fest, als Lilys Mum schon auf uns zugelaufen kam.

„Lily wo warst du?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll aber auch besorgt.

„Ich habe mit Seth zusammen gegessen."

Der Blick ihrer Mutter wanderte zu mir herauf. „Seth? Seth Clearwater?"

Ich nickte.

„Oh, dann bist du Sues Jüngster! Deine Mutter ist wirklich ein toller Mensch!", sagte sie begeistert.

„Ich weiß.", grinste ich.

Das hörte ich oft. Meine Mutter hatte so ein Talent sich beliebt zu machen. Ich glaube, es gibt niemanden, der meine Mum nicht mochte.

„Nun ja. Man sieht sich wohl noch häufiger.", sagte sie plötzlich „Aber Lily und ich müssen jetzt los."

„Okay. Bis morgen dann, Lily.", grinste ich Lilian an.

„Bis morgen Seth", grinste sie zurück.

Dann waren sie weg.

Und irgendwie konnte ich den nächsten Tag kaum erwarten…


	5. Freundschaft

Freundschaft

„Ja… ja, wenn er aufwacht, sage ich ihm Bescheid, dass du angerufen hast… Kein Problem, schön zu hören, dass bei euch alle Wohl auf sind."

Das waren die Worte, die ich von unten vernahm, als ich aufwachte. Mit wem telefonierte Mom da eigentlich? 3…2…1… Natürlich!!! Mit einem Mal war ich hellwach und sprang hastig aus dem Bett. Ich durchquerte das Zimmer, riss die Tür auf und eilte die Treppe herunter.

„Tschüss, Bella."

Gerade als Mom auflegen wollte, riss ich ihr das Telefon aus der Hand.

„Hallo!? Bella bist du noch dran?"

Einen kurzen Moment dachte ich sie hätte bereits aufgelegt, dann sagte sie: „Seth?"

„Steht's zu Diensten Mrs. Cullen", grinste ich.

„Seth! Schön, deine Stimme zu hören. Wie geht's dir?"

„Super. Ich freu mich auch mal wieder was von euch zu hören. Was habt ihr solange getrieben?"

„Ach…Wir haben eine kleine Häuserkolonie errichten lassen, damit wir getrennt voneinander, aber auch nah beieinander leben können. Dann noch die Sache mit der Uni und wir hatten einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit einem Normaden Zirkel."

Wow. Bei ihnen ging es wie immer spannend zu, im Gegensatz zu hier.

Ich seufzte und erhielt als Antwort darauf ein Kichern von Bella:„ Bei dir war's wohl weniger spannend?"

„Und wie. Seit ihr weg seid, ist hier gar nichts mehr los…"

„Und woher kommt dann deine gute Laune?"

„Hmm…", ich dachte kurz darüber nach, „Ich habe gestern ein Mädchen kennengelernt und-"

„DU HAST DICH AUF SIE GEPRÄGT???", rief Bella erstaunt.

Im Hintergrund vernahm ich ein erstickendes Husten.

„Nein! Nein so ist das nicht. Ich versteh mich nur gut mit ihr und kann mir vorstellen, dass wir gute Freunde werden können."

„Oh ach so.", sagte sie erleichtert, „Falscher Alarm Jake!"

„Was war denn los?"

„Jake hat sich an seinem Brötchen versschluckt, weil er dachte dich hätt's… naja erwischt."

Ich kicherte: „Klingt ganz so als seien bei euch alle Wohl auf.", sagte ich etwas sehnsüchtig.

„Ja. Alles okay bei uns. Ah, Nessie! Guten morgen meine Süße. Keine Sorge, Jake geht's gut! Willst du mit Seth reden?"

„Ja!", hörte ich das liebliche Stimmchen.

Und so vergingen die Minuten. Nessie berichtete mir von ihrem ersten Stadtbummel mit Tante Alice und Tante Rosalie; Jake redete quasi nur von Nessie und fragte mich über den neusten Stand im Rudel aus; Edward schwärmte von dem neuen Leben und vergewisserte mir noch einmal, dass sie sofort da wären, wenn es Schwierigkeiten gäbe.

Irgendwann jedoch legte ich auf, machte mich fertig und ging zur Klippe, wo ich mich mit Lily verabredet hatte.

Obwohl ich mich verspätet hatte, war Lily noch nicht da, also wartete ich auf einem Stein, nahe des Abgrunds auf sie. Inzwischen war es viertel nach eins. Wo blieb sie nur? Nicht, dass ich wütend war, im Gegenteil- ich machte mir Sorgen. Sie kannte sich hier schließlich noch nicht aus. Hatte sie sich verlaufen? War ihr etwas zugestoßen? Vielleicht hatte sie es sich auch einfach nur anders überlegt? So hing ich meinen Gedanken nach bis kurz vor halb zwei das leise Geräusch von den vertrauten Schritten zu hören war.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich war froh, dass sie doch noch kam. Dann erschien sie tatsächlich am anderen Ende der Klippe.

„Mahlzeit", grinste ich sie an und stand auf um ihr entgegen zu kommen.

Im Sonnenschein – ja ich glaubte es selbst kaum- sah sie noch niedlicher aus, auch wenn sie dieselben Sachen und dieselbe Frisur wie gestern trug.

Als sie mich sah, hellte ihr besorgtes Gesicht auf.

„Seth!", rief sie erstaunt und lief auf mich zu.

„Wen hast du sonst erwartet?"

Sie seufzte.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwie war ich mir heute Morgen nicht mehr so sicher, ob unser Treffen gestern echt war, oder nur ein Traum."

Ich lachte laut auf und wusste nicht ob ich sie für verrückt oder lustig halten sollte. Vielleicht von beidem etwas.

„Ist das der Grund, weshalb du so spät bist?", fragte ich immer noch lachend.

Sie wurde rot und schaute mich entschuldigend an: „Es tut mir so leid, kommt nie wieder vor, versprochen!"

„Ach was, Hauptsache du bist überhaupt noch gekommen."

Ein Lächeln, dann schweifte ihr Blick über den Horizont.

„Es ist wirklich schön hier!", stellte sie nach eine Weile fest, „und heute regnet es noch nicht einmal."

Sie kicherte. Das Wetter kannte sie, wenn sie nicht weit von La Push und Forks wohnte.

Dann fiel mir was ein: „Sag mal Lily, magst du Wanderungen?"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Nicht wirklich", gab sie zu „Ich lerne gerne neue Orte kennen, aber ich bin absolut unkoordiniert."

Hmm… das war wirklich mies. Ich liebte Sport.

„Schade, sonst hätte ich dir morgen oder so mal die Gegend gezeigt."

Scheinbar hatte sie mein trauriges und enttäuschtes Gesicht bemerkt.

„Wir können es versuchen", schlug sie vor, „Vielleicht schaffe ich es, wenn ich es unbedingt will! Weißt du… es würde mir wirklich gefallen mit dir die Gegend zu erkunden!"

Ich grinste: „Gut dann haben wir für morgen wohl wieder eine Verabredung!"

„Sieht so aus!", erwiderte sie ebenfalls grinsend.

Nachdem wir noch eine Weile schweigend auf das Meer geblickt hatten, unterbrach sie die Stille plötzlich: „Was hast du eigentlich in deiner Freizeit getan, bevor ich sie in Anspruch genommen habe?"

Nichts mehr, seit meine Freunde- die Vampire- weggezogen sind. Aber das konnte ich ihr natürlich nicht sagen.

„Mit den Jungs rumgehangen.", sagte ich stattdessen.

„Und was habt ihr gemacht?"

Ich dachte kurz darüber nach, ehe ich antwortete: „Alles Mögliche. Unseren Job, trainieren, schwimmen, von der Klippe springen und so."

„Ihr seid von DIESER Klippe gesprungen!?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Na klar, das tun wir oft! Es macht Spaß!", grinste ich, als ich ihr schockiertes Gesicht sah.

„Ihr könntet euch verletzen!", rief sie empört.

„Keine Sorge, das machen wir schon ewig - irgendwann hat man den Dreh raus."

„Ihr seid verrückt!"

„Danke." Mein Grinsen wurde breiter.

Sie ging zum Klippenrand und schaute vorsichtig runter.

„Verrückt…", murmelte sie wieder.

„Hey mir wäre es lieber, wenn du wieder hierher kommen würdest!", sagte ich laut.

Lily kicherte: „Keine Sorge, im Gegensatz zu euch ist mir MEIN Leben heilig."

Ihr Blick wanderte über das Meer, während ein warmer Windstoß durch ihr Haar glitt. In dem Moment konnte man sie für einen Engel halten.

„Nanu?", hörte ich sie plötzlich sagen.

Ich runzelte die Stirn: „Was ist los?"

Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Ach nichts. Ich hab mir eingebildet da sei etwas Merkwürdiges, aber es ist nichts."

Dennoch war ich skeptisch. In einer Welt wie dieser, waren merkwürdige Dinge, nicht unbedingt nur Einbildung, aber ich beließ es vorerst dabei.

„Und was machen wir heute?", fragte sie neugierig und kam endlich vom Klippenrand weg.

„Das Wetter ist nicht immer so schön wie heute, also lass es uns ausnutzen- gehen wir runter zum Strand!", beschloss ich fröhlich und voller Vorfreude. Ich nahm ihre Hand und gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg.

Wenn man nicht von der Klippe sprang und den Umweg außen rum nahm, brauchte man fast eine Stunde runter zum Strand, aber das machte uns nichts weiter aus. Ich erzählte Lily von meinen Freunden und von meiner Familie und sie tat es mir gleich. Im Gegensatz zu mir, verstand sie sich mit ihrer Schwester ausgesprochen gut; ihre Mutter und ihr Vater haben sich vor langer Zeit getrennt und während Lily bei ihrer Mom lebte, war ihre Schwester bei ihrem Dad geblieben. Lily sprach mir wegen dem Tod meines Dads ihr Beileid aus, aber sie freute sich für meine Mom, dass sie jemand neuen gefunden hatte. Irgendwann erreichten wir den Fuß des Berges und den großen hell erleuchteten Sandstrand.

„Hey Lily, schau mal!", sagte ich und deutete zum Ufer.

Das Wasser hatte sich zurückgezogen und hinterließ eine ganze Reihe von Muscheln in den verschiedensten Formen und Farben. Lily riss die Augen auf vor Überraschung, dann rannte sie schon los. Was hatte sie vor? Neugierig schaute ich zu, wie sie vor den Muscheln zum stehen kam und sie voller Begeisterung in Augenschein nahm.

„Das ist so toll! Komm her Seth, das musst du sehen!"

Lachend folgte ich ihr.

„Ich sehe das jeden Tag Lily- es sind doch bloß Muscheln.", sagte ich amüsiert darüber, dass sie sich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit freute wie ein kleines Kind.

„Bloß Muscheln?", fragte sie ungläubig, „bei uns gibt es so tolle Muscheln gar nicht, obwohl wir fast nebenan wohnen. Ich frage mich woran das liegt…", murmelte sie nachdenklich.

Ich konnte ihre Frage auch nicht beantworten. Für mich waren diese Muscheln immer das Selbstverständlichste gewesen, was dieser Strand zu bieten hatte. Doch für Lily schienen sie so etwas wie Schätze zu sein, jedenfalls kam es mir so vor, als sie sich hinhockte und Muschel für Muschel mit übertriebener Vorsicht aufhob und begutachtete. Wieder entfuhr mir ein Schmunzeln. Irgendwie war es ja niedlich.

„Kann es sein, dass du ein kleiner Muschel-Fanatiker bist?", fragte ich sie. Sie wandte sich mir zu und lächelte verlegen: „Merkt man das?"

Ich nickte. Wenn etwas offensichtlich war, dann das.

„Stimmt ja. Ich habe dir noch gar nicht erzählt was meine Mutter beruflich macht", sagte Lily, „Sie führt einen kleinen Laden, der selbstgemachten Meeresschmuck verkauft- also Schmuck aus Muscheln, Schwämmen, Sand, Steinen, getrockneten Pflanzen und so weiter."

Das erklärte natürlich ihre Begeisterung für Muscheln.

„Woher bekommt deine Mum denn die Materialien, wenn bei euch nur so eine geringe Auswahl herrscht?", fragte ich ehrlich neugierig.

„aus anderen Staaten und Ländern, vom Markt und seit neustem auch aus dem Internet, aber da ihr die Importkosten zu hoch sind, wird diese Variante wohl immer eine Ausnahme bleiben."

„Na dann schlage ich vor wir entledigen uns unserer Schuhe und machen eine kleine Wattwanderung. Dann importieren wir unsere gesammelten Schätze direkt zu deiner Mum", ich zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, „selbstverständlich völlig kostenfrei."

Augenblicklich huschte ein Strahlen auf ihr Gesicht, doch statt zu antworten, zog sie sich demonstrativ ihre Schuhe aus und legte sie ein Stück weit vom Wasser entfernt unter einen Busch.

„Na komm schon! Oder war das gerade nichts weiter als eine leere Versprechung?", kicherte sie und winkte mich hastig zu ihr.

„Als ob", grinste ich ihr zu und eilte zu ihr, um mir auch meine Schuhe auszuziehen.

Dann begann unsere kleine Wattwanderung. Lily erklärte mir viel über die Muscheln und Steinchen, die wir fanden und zu meiner Verwunderung interessierte ich mich irgendwann tatsächlich dafür. Ich liebte es, Lily zuzuhören.

„Aha!", sagte ich irgendwann, als ich eine Entdeckung machte.

Ich hob eine kleine, weiße Muschel auf, die leicht rosa schimmerte.

Stolz zeigte ich Lily mein Fundstück und sagte wissenschaftlich: „Das ist die berühmte Lily-Muschel! Klein, süß und rosa."

Mein Grinsen wurde breiter, als ich ihre rot angelaufenen Wangen erblickte.

Aber dann kam sie lächelnd auf mich zu und meinte: „Danke, sie ist wunderschön."

„Deshalb trägt sie deinen Namen", erwiderte ich und zeitgleich mit ihr schlich sich ein Rotschimmer auf meine Wangen.

Was hatte ich gesagt? Seit wann war ich so schnulzig? Naja, jetzt konnte ich es ohnehin nicht mehr ändern, also räusperte ich mich entschuldigend und wortlos setzten wir unseren Weg fort.

Ich war etwas verwundert, dass ausgerechnet Lily es war, die die peinliche Stille unterbrach.

„Aha!", war das erste, was sie sagte und der Ton indem sie es sagte, kam mir verdammt bekannt vor.

Erneut bückte sie sich, um eine Muschel aufzuheben, ehe sie mir diese zeigte und grinsend erklärte: „Das ist die berühmte Seth-Muschel! Groß, gutaussehend und… ähm Sandbraun?"

Was für sie ein Scherz zu sein schien, fand ich unheimlich. War es Zufall, dass sie eine sandbraune Muschl für mich gewählt hatte? Vermutlich!

Deshalb lachte ich und führte den wiederholten Dialog weiter: „Danke, sie ist echt cool!"

Ein Kichern ihrerseits: „Deshalb trägt sie deinen Namen."

Der weitere Tag verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Die Sonne beglückte uns noch ganze zwei Stunden und auch als die Wolken die Überhand gewannen, konnte das unsere gute Laune nicht vertreiben. Nachdem unsere Taschen voll mit bunten Muscheln waren und das Wasser allmählich zurückkam, beschlossen wir, eine Sandburg mit großem Wassergraben zu bauen, die sogar so lange stehen blieb, bis die Flut sie endgültig überströmte. Ganz trocken waren wir bei der ganzen Aktion nicht geblieben und unsere Klamotten waren so voller Sand und Matsch, dass wir schon darüber diskutierten, wer Zuhause mehr Ärger bekommen würde. Das Ergebnis war, dass wir wohl beide noch ganz gut davon kommen würden. Ich, weil Mom es von mir gewohnt war und Lily, weil sie als Entschädigung den Muschelvorrat ihrer Mutter aufstockte.

Nun, wo sich das Wasser wieder über den Großteil des Strandes verteilt hatte und es allmählich zu dämmern begann, saßen wir am Strand und schauten uns ausgelaugt an, wie die Sonne am Horizont versank oder besser, wie sich die Wolken davor färbten- von violett über orange zu rot.

„Danke, für den schönen Tag, Seth.", sagte Lily irgendwann und lächelte mich an.

Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln: „Danke gleichfalls. Du glaubst gar nicht wie gut es mir getan hat."

„Doch… Ich meine, mir geht es genauso."

Dann sagten wir eine Weile nichts mehr, ehe ich ein leises „Seth?" vernahm.

„Hmm?", murmelte ich müde.

„Sind wir jetzt eigentlich Freunde?"

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Nach all dem was wir innerhalb der letzten zwei Tagen erlebt haben, denke ich schon."

„Das ist schön.", flüsterte sie, dann spürte ich plötzlich ein Gewicht an meiner Schulter- Lily war zu Seite weggerutscht und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Hey~", sagte ich leise und tätschelte ihren Kopf, „soll ich dich Heim bringen? Es ist schon spät."

Fast unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Lass uns noch ein bisschen so sitzen bleiben… Du bist so angenehm warm."

Den Wunsch konnte und wollte ich ihr nicht abschlagen. Schließlich ging es mir in diesem Moment genau so gut wie ihr.

Langsam schloss auch ich die Augen

und genoss die letzten Minuten

die Lily noch bei mir war

…


End file.
